


I'll Be Your Blunt Machete

by magnusfray (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Black Market AU, Child Abuse, Comfort Sex, Crazy shit happens, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Weapons, bodyguards and weapons, but the main pairings are important later on, everyone's hooking up with everyone, heavy mentions of blood, illegal syndicate au, or in the beginning too, pairings are literally all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnusfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei was born into the underworld, the son of a powerful lord and the heir to the largest black market syndicate in Japan. On his 13th birthday, he was given a boy to use as his weapon. When the syndicate is destroyed, Kei’s only chance of survival is that boy and the strange group of boys he met on the outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flaunting my Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurricanedelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifted to Courtney because she finally pushed me into writing something that's been sitting on my computer forever. Also the story/chapter titles are inspired by an old Short Stack song (We All Know - really good song actually). I've been pulled into KuroTsuki hell and I'm not sure I want to leave, so here's to all those shippers who have been dragged in and can't or won't get out.

The suit was stiff; his tie near choking.

Tsukishima Kei closed his eyes as a woman (one of his father’s many mistresses, he’s sure) ran her fingers through his hair for the last time, before handing him his glasses. Kei tugged at his light blue tie, slightly loosening its deathly hold. Turning from the mirror, Kei fought the urge to slap the stupid woman cooing over him. Although he had every right and knew he’d receive no punishment for laying a hand on her, Kei wasn’t about to allow himself to be as brutish as his father. A knock at the door allowed the blonde boy reprieve from the woman’s incessant attention.

“Come in.”

The oak door opened, revealing a boy not much older than Kei, with grey hair and warm brown eyes.

“Kei, they’re ready for you.”

Before Kei could acknowledge him, the woman snapped at the boy.

“That’s _master_ to you, boy. Know your place.”

“Shut up, you stupid woman.” Kei spat venomously. He strode past her, ignoring her pathetic stammers and attempted apologies. She would surely report his behaviour to his father, but Kei knew his father would just laugh and remind the woman just whom she belonged to. He supposed being the son of a crime lord had its perks.

“Don’t mind her, Suga. Let’s go.”

The heavy door slammed behind him, as Kei followed the grey-haired boy down the dimly lit hallway.

Sugawara Koushi had been by his side for as long as Kei could remember. Two years his senior, Suga had been given the task of befriending the then three-year-old Kei, to keep him company when his mother or tutors couldn’t. At first there hadn’t been much interaction. Instead, Suga had been greeted with cold stares and a guarded attitude. Kei couldn’t deny that the five-year-old Suga had been oddly persistent, trying desperately to win his friendship. It wasn’t until Kei’s mother had coaxed him into at least giving Suga a little attention that the blonde had finally begun to open up to the older boy.

Fast-forward almost 10 years and the two were closer than brothers, trusting each other with their lives and always knowing what the other was thinking. Kei trusted Suga with his deepest secrets and in turn, Suga trusted Kei to keep him safe within the largely illegal syndicate they both grew up in. If the grey-haired boy ever felt guilty about being so tightly integrated with the heir of the organisation, he never showed it. Kei had always known better than to question Suga every time he spotted a new bruise on the boy’s porcelain skin.

He always knew better than to say anything, when Suga would cry himself to sleep in Kei’s bed.

A few minutes later, Kei found himself standing before the closed doors of his father’s private show room. Suga gave the blonde a wary smile, only stepping forward and giving Kei a hug when the blonde motioned for him. The older boy could feel the blonde shaking and so squeezed him just that little bit tighter. Pulling away, Suga could see Kei’s eyes behind his black-rimmed glasses - wide, frightful and begging him not to leave. Suga shook his head sadly; stroking Kei’s cheek and pressing a light kiss to his jaw, before turning and walking away from the blonde. He couldn’t let Kei see him vulnerable, especially not in front of the man Kei fought so hard to protect him from.

Kei breathed deeply, watching Suga’s back until the older boy disappeared round a corner. His long, pale fingers brushed the spot Suga had kissed him, Kei’s other hand balling into a tight fist as he fought to steady his racing heart. His father had always terrified him, being a cruel and unforgiving man. Kei had learnt very quickly to obey his father, the scars of his father’s lashings still scattered across the pale skin of his back and stomach.

Schooling his features into a stoic mask of indifference, Kei knocked on the door and waited.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima Masamune’s private show room was full of people Kei only knew by name and reputation.

There were men in fancy designer suits, with women clothed in the finest evening gowns clinging to their every word. Watching over his little gathering, Kei’s father sat on a chair of dark mahogany and green velvet.

The head of the Tsukishima family was a broad man, with a square jaw and thick limbs. His eyes were the same piercing gold that Kei’s were, his skin not quite as pale but his hair just as blonde. He was also a cruel man; his greatest pride was the knowledge he could make even the most seasoned warrior weep with a single word. He laughed in the face of pain, delighted most when he was the one who wielded the whip and was only disappointed when his victims were stubborn and refused to show their agony.

Bypassing the now curious guests, Kei presented himself in front of his father. The boy clenched his hands behind his back, nails digging into the soft tissue of his palms. His father regarded him with an almost voracious gaze, as if to suggest he was looking for something worth showing off for his guests’ entertainment. Kei chewed the inside of his cheek, keeping his blank gaze just past his father’s shoulder. The blonde would be damned if he showed weakness to this man.

“Wonderful, Kei. You look every bit my son.”

Kei crushed the impulse to grimace. Showing any sort of resistance towards his father could mean punishment, could have him subjected to a whipping behind closed doors and it wasn’t something Kei could afford. He had to keep his image of the perfect son, so his father would always give him whatever he wanted. Kei had known from the very start, that if anything ever happened to him, there would be no one to protect those who needed it.

Sugawara was one of them.

Instead, Kei gritted his teeth and bowed his head.

“Father.”

The blonde stopped the flinch just in time, as his father stood and placed a large hand on his bony shoulder. Turning his son to the gathered guests, Masamune commanded silence with a single stare. When all was quiet, the syndicate leader smiled broadly, bringing Kei to stand next to him.

“Thank you to all who came to celebrate my youngest son’s birthday. It’s a momentous occasion in his young life and it gives me no greater pleasure, than to have you all witness this.”

Kei supressed a sneer, as the crowd of people before him all clapped and fussed at his father’s sickeningly sweet speech. His sharp eyes scoured the room, taking in the adoring faces of his father’s invitees and desperately wanting to disappear. He hated being the centre of attention and with this many people in attendance for his so-called _birthday celebration_ , there were sure to be many eyes on him at any given time. As he cast another look around the elaborately decorated space, Kei noticed a dark and heavy curtain on the other side of the room.

“It seems he’s noticed where his present is hidden!”

Masamune practically drank up the chamber's atmosphere, as the attendees all tittered and applauded his playfulness. Kei barely paid attention to what his father way saying, too entranced by the mysterious screen.

“Pull the curtain!”

Aides rushed to comply with his father’s order and suddenly Kei wished he wasn’t so enthralled by whatever was behind the curtain.

In fact, he felt a little sick.

Cages. Seven of them, lined up on a platform behind the drapes. They were too big to hold animals; too small to hold grown humans.

Pushed forward by his father, every step Kei took towards those metal crates made his heart sink further and further and made the churning in his stomach just that little more unbearable. But of course, he was a crime lord’s son and so he kept his mask of indifference. Although he could feel it slipping ever so slowly, as he finally saw what was _inside_ those cages.

Children? _Teenagers_ , Kei decided, they were too old to be considered children. Every cage held a teenage boy, each different from the last except for the fact they were all dressed in ragged clothing and looked like they hadn’t seen a proper bed or bath all their lives. All had their wrists and ankles bound by thick chains. Kei steeled himself against the reflex to gag, as one of the teenagers (a small boy with barely any figure of him) made eye contact and tried to shift against the manacles.

Restraints rattled as some of the boys tried to move in their prisons, but the sudden crack of a whip silenced them instantly.

Kei turned back to where his father stood beside the first crate, looking immensely proud of himself. He raised his eyebrow as the man beckoned him over.

“In each of these cages, there is a boy who has been handpicked by myself that is worthy to stand by your side. Whichever one you pick, will become your weapon and will protect you without fail until he dies. This is your birthday present, son. Happy Birthday. Choose wisely, Kei.”

If he had been unsettled before, now Kei was downright disgusted. He had never liked the way his father referred to people of lower status as things to be played with. A life is a life, even if the person or animal it belonged to wasn’t of the same social standing.

“I can only choose one, father?”

Kei was pushing his luck, he knew. His father had already told him to choose only one. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but try and push the limits out of pity for the boys. Even if he couldn’t have them all, even saving more than one would be alright. Kei knew he’d made a mistake being assertive, as his father’s eyes iced over and he spat out.

“One.”

Swallowing his smart mouthed comment, which would surely only get him in even more trouble, Kei decided to begin inspecting the captives.

In the first cage, was a boy who looked to be the same age as Suga. Kei surely would consider him beautiful, had he not looked as though he had no life left in him. His brown hair was greasy and hung around his sullen face lifelessly. He had large chocolate brown eyes, which were dull and refused to meet Kei’s eyes.

“Your name?”

The boy flinched visibly at Kei’s soft question, but answered him nonetheless.

“Oikawa Tooru.”

Kei nodded, offering a small and what he hoped was a comforting smile, before moving on to the next boy.

He was small, with dirty orange hair and a wild look in his eyes that made Kei hope that his spirit hadn’t been completely broken. He was skinny, the rags they dressed him in hung off him awkwardly. He seemed just as unsettled as the blonde, constantly tugging at the cuffs holding his wrists.

“Hinata Shouyou.” He supplied, before Kei could open his mouth. His gaze was like fire, as he had no qualms of meeting his golden gaze. Kei bobbed his head in acknowledgement. “Stop tugging on your chains, you’ll only hurt yourself.” He managed, before moving on.

The boy in the third cage cowered in fear, even before Kei was in front of him. He looked older than the first two, with the beginnings of a beard growing on his chin and a lot more meat on his bones. Kei raised his hands calmingly, as the boy seemed to press himself up against the bars furthest away from him. The blonde felt his heart squeeze in sympathy for the boy, knowing he must have been through horrible things at the hands of his father (possibly even his father’s lackeys) and he felt awful.

“You are?” Kei asked, in the softest voice he could manage.

“A-asahi Azu-Azumane.”

Giving a small nod, Kei moved on to the next crate.

Surprisingly, the boy in this cage was somewhat relaxed, staring straight back at Kei with a level gaze.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Looking him over, Kei noticed that Tetsurou seemed to be in much better condition than Tooru, Shouyou and Asahi. He seemed to be stronger, with less bones showing and he seemed to have a resilient spirit. He had cat-like brown eyes, a shit eating grin that he showed to Kei and ridiculous looking black hair that stuck up in all directions. He seemed to be confident and smiled mockingly at Kei through the metal rods. “See something you like, prince?”

Kei flushed furiously and moved on quickly.

The fifth cage held a tall and pale boy, much paler than Kei, with the lightest grey hair he’d ever seen. He had thin green eyes, which shined brilliantly under the bright lighting.  He curled in on himself as Kei approached, as if to make himself look smaller. It didn’t particularly work; he was far too leggy. As Kei opened his mouth to ask what he’d inquired of the previous four, he found himself being spat at in what sounded to be Russian.

“Я не скажу вам мое имя.”

Kei scurried backwards as a whip descended against the bars of the cage, sending the boy howling in pain, as it caused blood to well up from the torn skin of his arms. The blonde sent a scathing look at his father, who was too busy beaming with pride at the treatment of the prisoner to notice his son’s disgusted face. After the third lash, Kei stepped forward and commanded.

“Enough! He’s been punished, go back to your position.”

The steward hurried to obey as Kei moved along to the second last cage.

The boy in this cage was the one who Kei had first laid eyes on earlier. He was small, smaller than Shouyou, but not by much. He had oddly coloured hair, with a clearly bleached patch of blonde right in the middle of his forehead. He had sharp eyes and what appeared to be an even sharper tongue, as he addressed Kei directly.

“My name is Nishinoya Yuu. It’s a pleasure to meet you, _prince_.”

Kei dipped his head barely; he was already bored with this spectacle of choosing a “weapon”, as his father had so eloquently put it. He had already decided whom he would be choosing, but he put up with continuing his inspection to please his father.

The last cage held a boy who had refused to raise his head even once, during the entire time Kei had been privy to their place behind the curtain. It intrigued Kei, but at the same time, he was fearful of what the reason was. Reaching the cage, the blonde rapped his knuckles on the bars and finally, the boy lifted his head.

Kei stifled the cry that rose to his lips.

The boy was tall, almost as tall as the boy with the green eyes had been. He looked a little less lanky and had large brown eyes, much like Tooru. What angered Kei most was the blood that was smeared across the boy’s face. He stared openly, almost not believing the scene before him. His trance was broken, as the boy started to cry. No sound left his mouth, but glistening tears trickled from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

“His name is Futakuchi Kenji, sir.”

Kei jumped as an aide appeared at his side and whispered in his ear.

“What happened to him?” The blonde demanded angrily, not even bothering to lower his voice. “There is no way he should have been presented in this state.”

The aide dropped his head, as if ashamed of the words that came out of his mouth next.

“He was punished for speaking against your father, sir. Your father had his tongue ripped out with hot irons.”

The blonde couldn't even open his mouth, before everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

 Kei didn’t even comprehend he’d collapsed, until a woman in the crowd screamed and Suga was slapping his cheeks urgently.

“Kei-sama! Kei-sama, wake up!”

“Suga, what have I told you about honorifics?”

Kei groaned as he finally sat up, holding the back of his head and wincing at the lump that was forming. “What happened?”

“Sorry Kei,” Suga whispered as he helped the blonde sit properly, “But your father is watching, I have to use respect.” He took the cup of water from a fretting woman as he explained. “You fainted, sir. The source has been removed.”

Kei looked up quickly and sure enough, only six cages remained on the stage before him. _Where’d they take him?_ Kei glanced around the room anxiously, looking past the gathered masses and looked for any sign of Kenji.

“I heard one of the men working for your father say they were to execute him.” Suga gasped, as Kei stood instantly and rounded on his father, who hovered at the edge of the people surrounding him.

“Don’t you _dare_ murder him!”

Masamune looked surprisingly stunned at his son’s outburst, before he returned to his usual apathetic look.

“He was soiled, Kei. I shouldn’t have had him brought up with the others. He must be disposed of immediately.”

Perfect son image be damned, Kei was  _not_ losing this fight.

“ _NO._ I want him.”

Kei stared his father down, watching as the man went from apathetic, to shocked, to irritated; one after the other.

“You can not have someone as filthy as that as your weapon, Kei. I forbid it.”

“He won’t be my weapon, but I _will_ have him, father.”

“But-“

“I choose Kuroo Tetsurou to be my weapon.” Kei announced loudly, turning to address the murmuring guests. “And I want Futakuchi Kenji to be an aide. Is that a problem, _father_?”

Masamune, surprised by his son’s declaration, visibly shrunk back under the vicious gaze Kei turned on him. He had never seen his quiet, demure son like this and it _frightened_ him. More than willing to avoid a scene in front of some of his most trusted allies, the man drew himself up to his full height; intimidating his son was something he was good at.

“Very well, Kei. Kuroo Tetsurou and Futakuchi Kenji are yours.”

The applause of the crowd was muffled to Kei’s ears, as he locked gazes with the boy with the ridiculous black hair and shit-eating grin. The blonde tensed, as Tetsurou mouthed something to him from inside his cage.

 

 

_Well done, my prince._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, first chapter done! I put my babies in cages OTL ... I'm such a horrible person.  
> There's no official names for Kei's parents either, so I just picked a name for his father and the same for his mother, when she finally enters the story :)  
> The Russian is supposed to translate to "I won't tell you my name" but if I got it wrong please tell me!  
> Comments are most appreciated ❀


	2. Hold Me Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cried after I wrote chapter one, I'm such an evil person!! This chapter was almost like therapy and sort of healed me. Huge thanks to Courtney and Emily for listening to my rants and whining about how much I hate myself for what I did to this poor baby boy.
> 
> Sorry this is so late being posted, I've had a world of laptop issues and family stress that's been pulling me down lately.
> 
> WARNING: Sexual scenes.. (all consensual, no strings attached activities)

The first thing Futakuchi Kenji noticed when he awoke was the softness of whatever he was resting on.

His thoughts instantly turned to the possibility that he was, in fact, dead and that this was heaven. However those thoughts were promptly banished, as a cool touch landed on his forehead. Opening his eyes slowly, the brunette took stock of his surroundings, only to jump at the pale face that appeared in front of him. His eyes focused, making his vision hone in on the golden eyes and _tiny_ freckles.

“Oh good, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

A squeak sounded from somewhere in Kenji’s throat, as he pulled the blanket over his head quickly.

Thoughts flew around Kenji’s head swifter than he could process them, reaching from distrust to panic.

_What’s happening? Why am I here? Why is he helping me? This has to be a trick, right?_

“Futakuchi?”

His voice was soft, with a sort of almost pleading tone to it, which made Kenji want to burrow further into the mass of softness. He was utterly confused; why was _that_ man’s son taking care of him? If anything, he should be inclined to stay the furthest away from Kenji as he possibly could. The brunette was soiled after all. But still…

“Hey, did you sleep well?”

_Don’t talk to me so gently!_

Kenji hugged himself underneath the blanket, as if curling in on himself would block out the blonde’s kind voice. His body shook, hands gripping hard enough that he was sure there’d be bruises, nails digging in and drawing blood. The brunette felt the mattress sink a little, then the blanket started to uncover him, letting the dim light of the candles in.

_Stop!_

No words came out of his violated mouth, but a strangled sound escaped and the movement ceased above him. The blanket was gently replaced and a light sigh came from somewhere in front of him. Kenji stayed still, terrified he’d made the boy upset. Maybe he should have been killed. Maybe he should have-

“It’s reasonable if you don’t want to come out, but I really want you to listen to what I have to say, ok?”

Kenji all but stopped breathing. What could he _possibly_ have to say to a slave?

The blonde must have taken his silence as agreement, because he suddenly started talking again in that soft, reassuring voice of his.

“I have to admit I was shaken when I saw you that night. There was blood all over you and you wouldn’t stop crying. I think I fainted then, because the next thing I knew Suga was slapping my face and you were gone.”

He went quiet, causing Kenji to become curious and peep ever so slightly out from the covers.

The blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the wall and was hunched over; as if the memories of that night were the heaviest burden he’d ever taken on in his life. The very thought of it made Kenji’s chest hurt. Inching his way out of the blankets, the brunette crawled a little closer to Kei, just as the blonde started to speak once more.

“I stood up to my father for the first time in 6 years that night. I threatened him… I think, or something to that effect. I told him I wanted you and I would have you, no matter what he said. To be honest I think I scared him, I mean I hope I did. I’m not such a pushover. Though I was surprised because I thought he’d hit me but… Kenji?”

Thin arms circled the blonde’s waist from behind and before he could stop himself, Kenji was soaking the back of Kei’s shirt with tears. He leant heavily against the taller boy’s back, squeezing tightly enough that Kei should have told him to let go, but he said nothing. Instead, the blonde shifted sightly – just enough for him to be able to pull Kenji onto his lap.

As Kenji cried, the door to Kei’s bedroom opened slightly and a head poked through the opening. Deeming the situation as ok, the tall figure stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Kei glanced up, taking in the form of his weapon. As Tetsurou approached, Kei’s eyes wandered to the inky darkness of his hair, still marvelling at its ridiculous shape. The dim light made the older boy’s eyes shine, the shadows dancing across his face making it seem even thinner than it actually was.

Tetsurou made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the pair, his head still reaching up to Kei's knees despite the slightly elevated bed. He sat in silence, as Kenji continued to sob into Kei's chest. Kei couldn't quite make out the expression on the other boy's face, but he knew instinctively that Tetsurou was just as worried as he was. Then Kei remembered something.

"Kuroo, did you do as I asked?"

Kenji's sobs reduced to sniffles as Tetsurou nodded his head and smiled playfully.

"Do you know how hard it was to find him? He was holed up in this dingy little room at the very edge of the compound. Not to mention the absolutely _ridiculous_ amount of huge books he's got crammed in there. I was almost crushed!"

Kei smirked a little, as he brought a hand up to run his fingers through Kenji's hair soothingly.

"He always has been a recluse, but he's one of the best doctors I know and just about the _only_ one I trust."

Kenji tensed as the word "doctor" left Kei's mouth, horrible images dancing across the inside of his eyelids. He remembered all the horrid things that Kei's father had done to him under the pretence of "doctor visits". As he had with most of the boys and girls hidden away below the main house. A large quantity of children and teenagers that surely nobody else knew of. No sooner had Kei finished talking, that someone knocked on the door; they knocked hurried and soft, but in a specific pattern that Tetsurou seemed to recognise.

"He's here, sir."

Tetsurou jumped up as Kei nodded, the black haired boy getting to the door in three long strides and opening it just enough to let the small boy through. Kenji didn't want to look, tucking his head further into the crook of Kei's neck, before the blonde whispered into his ear.

"Kenji, I need to know something before anything else happens."

Kenji felt himself being pushed back slightly, until he was looking straight into Kei's eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

It surprised Kenji; for it was something no one had ever asked him before. He searched Kei's face and eyes, looking for some sign - no matter how small - that the blonde was trying to deceive him and found none. He glanced between Kei and the pair waiting patiently by the door, fighting with his instincts that were screaming at him to run as far away as he could. He clung tighter to the blonde's grey shirt, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself. After a moment of silence, Kenji finally looked Kei in the eyes and nodded his head.

Kei's smile was soft and it made Kenji's heart flutter, just a bit.

"Kenji, this is Kozume Kenma. I've asked him to take a look at the damage my father did."

Kei's arms around Kenji's middle tightened slightly, his face taking on a slightly strained look, as the small boy approached and bowed.

Taking a good look at him, Kenji noted the most obvious thing about him - Kenma's badly dyed hair. Well, he supposed it wasn't  _bad_ as such, more the fact that it seemed Kenma had been too lazy to colour the regrowth after the first time. In short, the small boy's hair looked like a pudding. Kenji let out a small puff of air, pulling a hand up to cover his mouth as he smiled at his own thoughts.

Whatever Kei had been saying to Kenma, while Kenji was lost in his own imagination, was abruptly cut off as the blonde turned to look at the brunette in his lap. Suddenly very aware of the eyes on him, Kenji hid his face in the crook of Kei's neck, tips of his ears burning hot with embarrassment.

Choosing to ignore the brunette's behaviour, Kenma turned to Kei and tilted his head.

"Should I get started?"

 

* * *

 

The bed frame shook violently, as Kei slammed a fist against one of the posts.

"That _bastard_ ," the blonde spat. "I'll kill him."

Kenji's hands wavered uselessly in mid-air, unsure of whether or not he could touch Kei without invoking more profanities.

The brunette would never speak again, that was a given.

Kenma _had_ offered to give him intensive recuperation, which would allow him some minimal speech, but Kenji refused. The smaller boy was amazed the elder could eat anything at all, showing him techniques he could use to push the food around in his mouth to be able to chew and swallow as well as someone without a tongue could manage.

Tetsurou watched from the sidelines quietly, only stepping forward when Kei sunk to the floor, the blonde's anger exhausting his thin body.

The black haired boy cradled Kei against his chest carefully, as Kenma claimed Kenji's attention once again, explaining certain routines the brunette should follow while his mouth healed properly. Leaving a list of things to remember, a soothing salve and some antibiotics, as well as some anxiety medication for the blonde that Tetsurou didn't even know Kei needed, Kenma took his leave.

As soon as the heavy door shut behind the small doctor, Tetsurou heaved himself to his feet, holding Kei in his arms. The blonde was muttering things under his breath, curses and threats - that were surely meant for his father - directed at thin air. Tetsurou could feel the small smile lifting the corners of his mouth, placing Kei on the bed, retreating to toe off his boots and set down his sword. As the black haired boy extinguished the candles, Kenji crawled up the bed, nudging at the blonde's arm until it was lifted and the brunette could fit himself against Kei's side.

Kei's mind was a mess, torn between wanting to tear his father to pieces and the soft weight of the two bodies either side of him. Even laying down, it was clear that Tetsurou was much taller than either Kei or Kenji, but it was a whisper in the halls that said he'd already stopped growing and that he'd stay at his current height of 187cm.

The blonde smirked slightly, at the thought of one day being taller than Tetsurou. Surely that would wound the black haired boy's pride a little.

The brunette shifted, catching Kei's attention and the blonde let himself pull Kenji a little closer to him, tightening the arm around the older boy's waist. Tetsurou let out what almost seemed like an indignant huff, turning on his side and pressing his face into the side of Kei's neck. He let an arm swing over Kei's body and his hand rested on Kenji's hip, giving it a little squeeze.

Kei could feel his face burning, getting a little more light headed each time Tetsurou's warm breath caressed his bare skin.

The blonde closed his eyes, feeling the boy on his left shift slightly. The shift on his left was soon followed by movement on his right and a soft sigh right above him had Kei cracking his eyelids open.

What he expected, wasn't two boys kissing above him.

He gaped, as Tetsurou and Kenji pulled back, sending the younger boy curious glances. The brunette had the good grace to look at least a little embarrassed, while the other wore a smug smirk as he sat up properly. Kei was quite literally stunned into silence, not quite believing what he'd seen. He barely reacted, when Kenji's head dropped onto his shoulder and soft lips pressed against his pale skin. The blonde shuddered slightly, the unexpected stimulation causing a small hitch in his breathing.

Tetsurou seemed content to just observe for the moment, as the brunette lifted himself and hovered over Kei slightly. The blonde watched as Kenji's eyes flickered between looking at his lips and his eyes.

Almost as if he were asking permission before going any further.

Kei gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

The blonde lost himself, as Kenji kissed him sweetly.

 

* * *

 

"You're so beautiful, Kenji~ Riding my cock like that, you must really love it."

Kei watched as the brunette's back arched and his head fell back, mouth slack and eyes closed, consumed by the pleasure Tetsurou was giving him.

The older boys had graciously accepted Kei's refusal to engage in their lewd act, understanding it was all a new concept and that the blonde wasn't comfortable in participating. They did, however, find it humerous that he insisted on watching.

_"I never saw you as someone with a voyeur kink, **master**."_

_The way the title rolled off Tetsurou's tongue caused shivers to race down the blonde's spine, his knees almost buckling beneath him as the boy engaged him in a heated kiss, Kenji holding Kei's waist from behind._

_He watched as Kenji and Tetsurou moved onto the bed, taking their sweet time, caressing each other's skin as clothes were shed and became a pile of material on the floor._

A high pitched moan brought Kei back to the present, his cheeks burning and his stomach twisting in a strangely pleasant sensation. Kenji's hands were gripping Tetsurou's shoulders, keeping his balance as the brunette bounced lightly on the older boy's lap. The soft, erotic sounds of wet lube and skin on skin were slowly but surely driving Kei mad, his pants feeling uncomfortably tight.

The blonde couldn't turn his golden gaze away, staring in awed interest, as Tetsurou's cock pumped in and out of Kenji's ass.

Even without a tongue, the sounds the brunette boy made were more than enough for the boy under him to continually praise him, in between gasps and moans of his own. Every once in a while, Tetsurou would glance over to where Kei sat, before finally calling him over with a jerk of his head. The blonde hesitated, before slowly making his way onto the bed. Trying hard not to disturb Kenji's rhythm, as the brunette rolled his hips and made Tetsurou curse in pleasure, Kei settled himself by the black haired boy's head.

Being so close meant that Kei could see everything in almost terrifying clarity. The glistening sweat that the single trio of candles illuminated, the darkness of Kenji's eyes as he fell deeper into his lust, the ripple of muscle under Tetsurou's porcelain skin.

"Damn it... Uhn... Kei, s-stop staring and get down here already."

Not even flinching at the use of his name, the blonde allowed himself to lean forward enough so that Tetsurou could kiss him again.

Teeth clicked lightly at the awkward position, but it was soon replaced by sweet lips and an experienced tongue. Kei nearly forgot to keep breathing, as Tetsurou's slick muscle traced the inside of the blonde's mouth, as if mapping it out to commit it to the black haired boy's memory.

Kei's mouth swallowed the guttural moan that the boy beneath him made, as Kenji ground his hips down a certain way, desperate to seek the sweet relief of orgasm.

Then with an almost strangled cry, Kenji tensed and came hard, clenching around Tetsurou as thick ropes of white semen hit Kei's cheek and dripped onto the black haired boy's bare chest.

With a harsh grunt, Tetsurou too came seconds after the brunette, filling the boy's insides with his own liquids.

With his energy utterly spent, Kenji only just managed to catch himself as he fell forward, gently laying his weight on Tetsurou. The brunette sighed as Kei reached out and carded slim fingers through his hair.

A little shifting happened, with Kenji and Tetsurou cleaning themselves up and dressing into sleepwear, before curling up once more on either side of Kei. As they got comfortable, Tetsurou couldn't help but notice the blonde restlessly moving his legs, as if trying to hide something.

"Do you need help with that, _master_?"

Kei twitched, before averting his eyes and nodding sheepishly.

While Kenji stroked lazy, slow circles across his clothed chest, Tetsurou made quick work of lowering the blonde's pants and underwear, allowing Kei's erection to spring free.

"You're sure full of surprises, aren't you Kei? I don't think I've seen anyone your age have such a proud dick before."

Kei felt his ears burning and he covered his face out of sheer embarrassment.

"Shut up and get on with it, Tetsurou."

The elder grinned that shit-eating grin and took the blonde into his mouth, making Kei cry out in surprise at the wet heat that suddenly surrounded his cock. His hips bucked up, Tetsurou not bothering to restrain him, instead letting his throat relax to allow as much of Kei's dick into his mouth as possible.

Squeezing his eyes shut at the pleasurable feeling, Kei felt gentle fingers on his face, pulling his head to the side and warm lips met his.

Kenji kissed him softly, sleepily and Tetsurou continued to work his magic over the blonde's cock. Kei was sure he was almost at breaking point, when Tetsurou swiped the tip of his tongue across his slit and Kenji decided to tweak a pert nipple at the same time.

The blonde came quickly, harsh pants and small whimpers falling from his red and swollen lips. He flushed a deep scarlet, as Tetsurou pulled off his cock with a lewd _pop_ and Kei could just make out the bob of his Adam's Apple as the black haired boy swallowed the younger boy's semen.

Kenji pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's heated cheek, as Tetsurou crawled back up the bed, chuckling quietly to himself when Kei did his best to hide his face.

The three said nothing more, as they curled together under the blankets and waited for sleep to take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SUCH FILTH OH MY GOD. COURTNEY YOU BEST ENJOY THIS OR I SWEAR TO GOD. I'm being sucked into the rareship hell and now kurotsukifuta is one of them. Shiiiiiiiiiiit.  
> Comments are always appreciated ☆


End file.
